lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Stoneman
|image = File:Stoneman.png |imagewidth = 275 |gender = Male |location = Los Angeles |affiliation = Julia Randall Henry Arnett Marlon Hopgood |status = Deceased |birth = 1891 |death = September 12, 1947 (aged 56) |family = Unknown wife and children |weapon = Unarmed |actor = John Prosky }} Dr. Harold Stoneman MD is a character in L.A. Noire. He was a person of interest in the pre-order DLC case, The Naked City. He was the doctor of Julia Randall. Biography Background Stoneman fell in love with Julia Randall, who, sadly enough, did not return his affections. Instead, Julia used him as part of her schemes to make more money. Stoneman's wife would often throw high society parties, through her he would give the names of wealthy people to Julia so she along with Henry Arnett could burgle their houses for money and jewelry. Stoneman continued showering as much money as he could unto Julia hoping she would eventually love him in return. However, Julia didn't even allow Stoneman to touch her, she constantly strung him on the promise they would be together but was merely using him. While affiliated with Julia he went by the alias of "Henderson" to protect his identity and from others finding out the truth about Julia and her involvement. Events of L.A. Noire After Julia was murdered, Detectives Cole Phelps and Roy Earle visited his practice and informed him of Julia's death. He tried to tell the detectives that Julia had only been a patient of his for about six months. However, Phelps disproved this lie by using Julia's prescription as evidence, showing that she had been a patient of Stoneman since July 1946. After Henry Arnett revealed that 'Mr. Henderson' and Stoneman are the same person, he was again confronted at his practice by Phelps and Earle. Realizing that he had gone insane with grief, and accepting "Prison would be better than insanity..." Stoneman admitted his involvement in the burglaries and promised to testify in court. However, Stoneman refused a lawyer and even to see his own family, in regret and realizing he had ruined his life, Stoneman committed suicide by jumping out of an open window, and landing on top of a car. Quotes Inactivity * "Detective? Tell me - do you often lose focus like this?" Interview * "I would hardly doubt you to be so presumptuous in a case such as this. Very improper." * "That is a very serious allegation to level at a doctor, young man." * "I am well aware what is proscribed under the Harrison Act, Detective. If you wish to make any other ridiculous accusations I suggest you direct them to my attorney." Leaving Interview Early * "You cleared my schedule for that? Surely there's more, Detective." Talk * "If you will excuse me, I have patients to attend to." Case Appearances Vice *The Naked City (Death) Trivia *Dr. Stoneman is based off the character of the same name in the 1948 film "The Naked City." *Marlon Hopgood was likely a patient of Stoneman. A bottle of chloral hydrate prescribed by Stoneman can be found in the case The Fallen Idol, in Hopgood's film studio. *If the player decides to visit the location of his death after the cutscene then there will be a small crowd of people and a patrol officer. Roy will remark that he is "glad he didn't park there." Gallery harold_stoneman.png|A sketch of Stoneman. IMG_4607.JPG|At the bottom of the picture you can see the car which Dr. Stoneman fell on. At the top you can see the window he jumped from IMG_4608.JPG|Harold's corpse lay on the roof of the car. (Note that the car has looked like it had been crushed slightly.) ru:Гарольд Стоунман Stoneman, Harold Stoneman, Harold Category:Persons of interest